


Trapped with Your Ex

by erenspsycho_gf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Crying, Cute, Cute Eren Yeager, Drama, Eren Yeager Has a Manbun, Eren Yeager is too forgiving, F/M, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Love, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, Older Eren Yeager, Relationship(s), Romance, lots of swearing lol, reader is kinda a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenspsycho_gf/pseuds/erenspsycho_gf
Summary: You came here for a job interview, now why are you trapped in an elevator with your ex, Eren Yeager?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little story I wrote in a couple of days, it was a bit longer than a one shot so I split it up into 5 small parts, enjoy! :)

The afternoon snow fell on you while you walked up to the tall building in front of you. Small snowflakes were left on your long beige coat and your hair, which was pulled up into an updo. 

“Shit,” you cursed under your breath. The cold snow from the unshoveled sidewalk was getting your feet wet and cold. _Maybe heels weren't the best option to wear today_... 

You stopped in front of the front doors, the words “ _The Shiganshina Times_ ” above you. You let out a sigh, the cold air making your breath visible. 

You took out your phone to quickly check the time on your phone. 2:48 p.m., just in time for your job interview which happened to be in your hometown. You weren't planning on ever coming back to Shiganshina, but there had happened to be a few writing spots open at the new local news company. 

You had not been back here in 4 whole years, since the summer after your high school graduation. You had gone overseas to Marley University which you had gotten your degree in journalism over there. It was a bit nerve-wracking being back. You hadn’t let any of your old friends know you were here. Well, you had barely even made an effort to keep in touch anyways, why would they care. Deep down you knew you couldn’t avoid them forever. The one person you wish you could avoid forever was of course your ex. 

You shook your head, not wanting to think about that right now. Hell, you didn’t even know if you’d be moving back for sure. It all depended on this one job interview. 

Stepping inside, the snowflakes that had cluttered your hair and coat melted away with the newfound heat of the building. Damn was this place nice. Shiny floors, leather chairs, marble countertops, and crystal chandeliers. 

“Hello, can I help you today miss?” a raven haired lady behind the receptionist’s desk asked. 

“Oh, Hello.” You smiled, walking over to the desk. “I’m here for an interview for a writer's position.” 

“Right, of course.” she turned to her computer that sat to the right. “Name please?”

“F/N L/N,” you said, hands tightening on the straps of your brown messenger bag. 

“Alright! You can use the elevator just around the corner and go to floor 24,” she said, pointing to the general direction. 

“Great, thanks!”

You turned around and headed to the shiny set of doors with the sound of your heels echoing throughout the room. You noticed a younger man had entered the elevator so you followed in. 

Glancing over you saw him press the silver button with a 24 on it. _Maybe he’s applying for the same job_ , you thought to yourself. 

Your eyes scanned him. He was pretty attractive, well built, and dressed well. Your E/C hues fell on his face. He was brunette and had beautiful teal eyes... 

“Oh fuck.” you muttered, eyes widening as you had realized that he was not just any man. He was your ex-boyfriend, Eren fucking Yeager. The boy who you had loved all throughout your childhood and teenage years. 

He turned around, his eyes meeting yours and instantly recognizing you. “Well shit,” he said, clearly having the same reaction as you. 

Eren had seemed to have more muscle and his face was more matured since the last time you saw him. His hair was longer and was pulled back into a messy bun, a few stray hairs falling onto his face. 

The two of you stood in silence for what seemed to be hours but was only a mere 30 seconds. You swallowed and took a deep breath trying to compose yourself, deciding to be the one to talk first.

“So, uh... Eren. W-what are you doing here?” you asked, mentally cursing to yourself for stuttering like a fucking school girl with her crush. 

“Job interview,” he answered flatly, obviously not the happiest to see you. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that? You were the one who left.”

“I saw something online about the new writers’ positions here.” You looked down, averting your eyes from his, feeling guilty. ”So I thought it would be a good opportunity for me, ya know? Maybe I’d move back here if I get the job.”

“Oh.” he deadpanned. 

_Oh? OH?! Is that all he has to say?_ You bit the inside of your cheek in annoyance. _He could at least TRY to have a damn normal conversion with me_. 

“Look Eren, I-” you were cut off by the sudden movement of the elevator jerking to a stop. You were thrown to the side crashing you into Eren, both of you falling to the floor. 

“Ow! Shit!” you cursed, getting off of Eren and standing back up. 

“The hell was that?!” Eren said, getting back on his feet himself. 

Looking up, you realized that the elevator seemed to be stuck on floor 19. You pressed the button to open the elevator doors. Nothing happened. You pressed again and still, the doors wouldn’t budge the slightest. 

“Son of a bitch! Oh no, NO!” you yelled in irritation while repeatedly pressing different buttons. “FUCK!”

“Holy shit Y/N, calm down!” Eren said, attempting to ease you. 

Funny how Eren was the one trying to calm you down. Back in high school, it had been the other way around. Eren was the one with the quick temper, and you’d always be there to calm him down. Sometimes, with the help of his adopted sister Mikasa, you two would even have to stop him from getting into physical fights. They were usually with Jean of course. 

“Calm down? How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when my whole future relies on this interview?!” you were now banging on the doors of the elevator, as if that would make any difference and magically open the doors. 

“Just stop it!” he yelled, wrapping his arms around your waist to get you away from the door. 

“Let me go! Fucking let me go!!” you attempted to get out of his grasp but failed, considering he seemed to be much stronger now. 

“Not until you calm down!” he shouted. 

“No!” you yelled, tears pricking at your eyes from frustration.

“You dumbass, you realize there’s an emergency button, right?” he said, letting you go once you stopped struggling.

“Oh.” you felt your face heat up in embarrassment. “I knew that.” 

You smoothed down your clothes and your hair which had gotten a bit disheveled, a few strands of hair now out of your updo. 

“Right.” he sighed. He pressed the red emergency call button on the wall. 

A few seconds later a voice was heard from the small speaker and Eren proceeded to talk to the unknown male voice. You drowned them both out with your thoughts. Of course, this just HAD to happen to you. What the hell did you do to deserve this? First running into your ex, second getting stuck in an elevator with him, and finally, if you both happened to get the jobs you would be stuck working with him for God knows how long!

“What do you mean 4 hours is the quickest you can get us out of here?!” Eren’s voice was getting more annoyed and snapped you out of your thoughts. 

“Sorry Sir, first maintenance has to get out here and it’ll take a while to get it properly working again.” the man said. 

Eren sighed knowing that they would just have to wait. “I understand. Thanks.”

It felt like someone had just punched you in the stomach. You were going stuck alone with your ex for multiple hours. Not only that, who the hell knows if you’d be able to get another interview. You’d probably have to start looking around for other jobs, maybe even back in Marley.

“Ugh, this sucks,” you complained, taking off your bag and placing it on the floor. 

“Tell me about it,” Eren said, going to sit down on the floor of the elevator.

You continued to make yourself as comfortable as you could in a goddamn elevator. You unbuttoned your coat, revealing your white blouse neatly tucked into your black jeans. Throwing your coat on top of your bag, you slid down the wall to join Eren on the floor right across from him. 

A thick silence swallowed the small room. Not being in the mood to talk, you decided to take out your phone and scroll through Instagram to pass time. You however couldn’t help but notice Eren’s eyes on you the whole time. They seemed to be digging holes in your skin, trying to read you. You looked up to meet his eyes.

“What is it?” you questioned him.

His eyebrows furrowed together as if just your voice alone would set him off. “Shouldn’t we like, talk, or something?”

“About what?” you asked, shutting your phone off and setting it down to your right.

“About why you fucking left me!” he said agitatedly. “And how you never even made an effort to keep in touch.”

“Are we really doing this?”

“Yes we’re doing this!” he yelled. “If you think you can come back here and pretend that all the time we spent together never happened, then you’re an idiot, F/N L/N.”

He had a point there. You looked away, the guilt coming back and slowly eating away at you. You hugged your knees in and looked back at him.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Eren,” you said softly.

“So. Why’d you do it?!” he spat out. “Why’d you leave and never respond to me?”

You narrowed your eyes at him. Why was he making you out to be the villain? You didn’t feel like it was fair. He should be apologizing too for putting all the pressure on you those years ago. Not that what you did afterward was right in any way...

“I’m sorry Eren, but we were 18!” you said loudly. “18, and you fucking proposed to me!”

  
  



	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally really realize what you put Eren though as you learn his side of the story.

𝟺 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚐𝚘

It was a warm summer night in the month of June. Graduation was a few weeks ago which meant that high school graduates from everywhere would be getting ready for college and starting their new lives. Some would be going away and others staying in their hometowns. There was what seemed to be not a single cloud in the sky, making millions of stars able to be seen. You and your boyfriend, Eren, laid on a large blanket on a hill that had an overlook of the small city of Shiganshina. The noises of the city mixed in with the noises from the night and forest behind you both. 

You wore a short white dress with various lace detailing as for Eren asking you to dress nicely for your date tonight. You couldn’t help but notice that he has seemed very nervous the whole night. It was strange because he was never nervous on dates anymore. He got over it a couple of years ago considering how long the two of you had been together.

Glancing over at him you admired him. The way his teal eyes almost seemed to glow in the night, how his hair fell perfectly in place, and his beautiful face that you loved so much.

You snuggled closer to him, moving your head to his chest, and entwining your legs together. You listened to his heartbeat for a bit before breaking the silence.

“Hey Eren, is something wrong?” you asked him, lifting your head up to make eye contact.

“Of course not, why would it be?” he responded, giving you a kiss on the forehead and making you giggle.

“Well I don’t know, it’s just.. you seem a bit nervous tonight..” you hesitantly told him. 

He sat up and you followed. “There actually is something on my mind.”

“Really?” your eyes widened as you wondered what he could want to tell you. Maybe he was leaving too? And about that... You should really tell him about the scholarship you got at Marley University soon... “Well, what is it?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about this a lot the past few months,” he held onto one of your hands and looked at you. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’ve wanted that since we were kids.”

You didn’t like where this was going. “Oh Eren, I-“

“Hey,” he chuckled. “Let me finish.”

“Oh uh, sure.” 

“Anyways, whenever I think about my future, you’re always in it. Y/N, I love you so much. And you’re the only person that I ever want to love.” his free hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object. “So, what do you say? Will you, F/N M/N L/N, marry me?”

You looked down at his hand. In between his thumb and pointed finger was a beautiful diamond ring that must have cost at least a couple thousand dollars. Tears fell down your cheeks as you sat there speechless. 

_ Why? Why is he doing this? We’re too young. And I’m... leaving soon. _

“I’m sorry Eren, I should have told you this before but..” you looked down at your lap. “I’m leaving. I’m going across seas for college.” 

“It’s okay.” He let go of your hand and lifted your chin. “I’m not saying we have to get married right away, I can wait.” 

“No.” you choked out, then standing up. “I can’t do this.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“This is insane Eren!” you yelled. “We’re way too young to be engaged!”

“But we’ve been together for over 5 years at this point!” he yelled back. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” you quickly threw on your olive green cardigan and brown cross purse. 

“Where the hell are you going?!”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll walk home,” you responded, then slipping on your shoes.

“Fine then! Just leave!” he looked away, not wanting you to see his face and the way you had just broken him. “I don’t know why I wanted to marry you in the first place. Maybe it’s better if we are apart.”

You stood there dumbfounded. What the hell happened to the ‘wanting to spend the rest of your lives together’ bullshit? His words cut into your body like a knife.

“If that’s what you wish,” you said, just barely loud enough for him to hear. “Goodbye Eren.” 

You quickly turned around and walked down the path that would eventually lead you back into the city.

_ I guess I’ll be leaving for college sooner than I thought _ .

——————

𝙿𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎

“I tried contacting you so many times,” Eren said looking down. “And the most I got was a secondhand message from Armin or Sasha or whoever, telling me you didn’t want to speak. So eventually I gave up.”

“That night, it sounded like you didn't want to be with me anymore, so I thought, why bother.” A stray tear rolled down your cheek and you quickly wiped it away. “Why try fixing things if you didn’t even want to be with me. What if we were just forcing things at that point since we’d known each other forever?”

“Oh come on Y/N.” he looked at you. “You know that what you're saying is bullshit. I loved you the whole time we were together. Did you not feel the same way?”

“No, I did.” you shook your head and rested it on the elevator wall. You looked up at the ceiling which you had just now realized was a mirror, so you were met with your own image looking back. “You're right, I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore.”

Eren let out a sigh. “Can I tell you how I felt?”

You responded with a nod.

“I proposed to you because I was expecting that we would spend the rest of our lives together. I mean, it was something we had talked about even as kids! When I had found out that you left a couple of days after without saying a single word, I was crushed.” You noticed that tears began to fall on his own face now. “Y/N, you completely broke my heart. It took months to get over that one night.”

Your heart hurt from what he was saying. How come you just now realized how much you fucked up? You were such a bitch. Eren didn’t deserve anything that you put him through that summer. Your vision was blurred with tears as you refrained from completely breaking down. 

Eren continued. “Look, I get that it was a stupid decision to propose to you when we were that young and I’m sorry. But you have to realize that I’m not the only one in the wrong here.”

“I-I’m so s-sorry!” you sobbed out, now at your breaking point. “I fucked up, I fucked up big time. You shouldn’t be apologizing to me at all. I wish that things could have gone differently.”

“Yeah, me too,” he admitted. “But it’s not like we can change the past.”

“Y-yeah.” was all you could get out. It felt like you couldn’t breathe and were drowning in your tears.

Eren looked at you and his expression softened. He realized that you had probably been bottling up all this guilt for all these years. He got up and sat on the same side of the elevator as you. He then pulled you into a hug. You were surprised and the sudden physical affection only made you cry more. God, you missed him so much. His touch. His presence. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” he comforted you as he held onto you. “We were just kids back then, we both made mistakes, but it's over now. The hurt is over and we can move on, right?”

“Yes, we can.”

“So are we good now?” he asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, of course, dummy.” you laughed. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/n kinda an idiot for saying no to Eren ngl 🙄


	3. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Eren share everything that has happened within the past 4 years with each other.

After all those years you had finally been able to see how he felt after everything. You both knew each other's sides of the story and apologized. Not that all the tension was completely gone, but like Eren said, you could move on now. 

Soon you had finally calmed down and Eren released you from his hold. You reached into your bag and pulled out a small handheld mirror. You looked into your reflection and saw that your makeup was now smudged and your hair was even more messed up.

“Oh god, I look like a mess,” you said frowning. 

“What? No, you don’t.” 

“Don’t lie to me, Yeager.” you glared at him. 

“It’s not that bad. Here, just turn around,” he instructed. 

You did so, your back now facing him. He then took out the hair clips and hair tie that held up the remaining of your hair.

“Do you have a brush?” he asked you while handing you the clips. 

“Oh, uh yeah,” you said, a bit flustered at his actions. 

You searched through your bag and once you found it you handed it to him. He then gently brushed through your hair making sure not to tug on it. You couldn’t help but think back to when you were younger and when Eren would love playing around with your hair, putting it into various hairstyles and whatnot. 

As Eren continued to work with your hair you found a makeup wipe to remove the remainder of your makeup that hadn’t smeared off.

Once you were both done with what you were doing you turned around to face him again. 

“There we go!” he said triumphantly. “Perfect.”

You laughed. “Thanks, Eren.” 

You looked at his lips. They looked so inviting... Wait, no, no, no. You two settled things so you could move on, not get back together again. He probably didn’t even feel the same way anymore. Maybe he even had a new girlfriend... Not that it mattered.

“So uh, you’re applying for one of the writers positions as well, huh?” you asked. “I never thought that you’d be into journalism.”

“Yeah I am.” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I finally found what interested me. I just really think I would enjoy finding all kinds of stories and writing about them.” 

“Me too.” You began absentmindedly playing with your hair. “Although eventually, I’d like to write about my own. Maybe even publish my own novel.”

“Oh yeah, I remember you’d always write stories in your free time.” he smiled at you. “I guess you actually kinda inspired me.”

You looked up to him and smiled bashfully. You were surprised that your silly stories could inspire anyone. 

“So Eren, tell me.” you started, deciding to change the subject. “Armin and Sasha are really the only ones I kept in contact with, so how is everyone? How are you?”

Eren then told you about how all your old friends were doing. You learned that Ymir and Historia were still together and that they actually had gotten engaged just over a month ago. This didn’t really shock you though considering how the two never seemed to leave each other’s sides in highschool. 

Something that did shock you, however, was the fact that Jean and Mikasa were together. Jean of course always had seemed to have a giant crush on Mikasa. But you always had this theory that it was a cover-up for his true feelings and that he and Marco were secretly gay for each other. Apparently, you were wrong. Eren said that at first he was pissed off at the fact that ‘Horseface’ was now dating his sister, but he soon learned to tolerate it since they are both very happy with each other. 

Levi and Hange, who were 2 grades above you all back in high school, now ran a local tea shop together, which was so far quite successful. Your other old friend, Erwin, now just recently started working as a professor at the nearby Trost University. 

It was weird how almost everyone seemed to stay around here. Ymir and Historia lived and went to school in some tropical place for a couple of years, and eventually moved back. Reiner took about a year after graduation to visit family out of the country, but eventually, he moved back. Everyone else who had decided to go to college had attended either Trost or Shiganshina University. It was almost as if there was some force that was keeping everyone here and it had finally grabbed you again. 

“Damn,” you said looking straight ahead, at nothing in particular. “A lot has happened.”

“Sure has.” he sighed. “So how was Marley?”

“It was really great actually…”

You then proceeded to tell Eren about how fun college was overseas. You told him about your roommate, Peick, who you became best friends with and others you met over there. There were often festivals you’d go to with her and you’d always enjoyed spending time together. You would definitely have to visit each other from time to time if you were moving back permanently. You told him about all the cool classes you took and some of your professors. There were beautiful sights there so you showed him a few photos on your phone. 

When you both had talked about just about everything, you knew that you were leaving out a few details. You both wondered the dreaded question of if the other was seeing anyone. You had decided to be the one to ask first. 

“So, are you.. seeing anyone?” you asked hesitantly. “Just curious of course.”

“No, I’m not. I haven't really gotten into any serious relationships” he looked to you. “How about you?”

“I’m not, not now.” you paused. “I was.”

Eren stayed silent, so you took it as a signal that he wanted to know more.

“The only serious relationship I was in was for about a year and a half. His name was Porco. He was a nice guy, but just too damn serious. I never felt like I could be myself around him.” 

“Sorry that things didn’t work out.” 

“Oh, no trust me, I’m glad things didn’t.” you shook your head. “I would probably go crazy if I was with him for any longer.”

Eren seemed to be lost in thought for a bit before making eye contact with you again. “Remember how carefree we used to be?” 

“Yeah of course I do.” you laughed. “Like that first time, we snuck out at night, when we were 15.”

  
  



	4. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Eren talk about your old high school memories.

𝟽 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚐𝚘

It was just past 10 p.m. on a school night later in Autumn. You were completely bored out of your mind so you had decided to lay on your bed and just listen to music. Eren wasn’t responding to any of your texts so you had thought that maybe he had fallen asleep. 

You were startled by a sudden light knock on your window. Your mind instantly went to the thought of a possible intruder since your room was on the ground level. Being the stupid teen you were, you got up from your bed and grabbed a pair of scissors that were on your desk.  _ I mean, better than nothing, I guess? _

You slowly crept to your window. Maybe it was just your mind playing tricks on you? You quickly pulled open the curtain covering the window and were startled at the sight of a face. Thankfully it was one that you knew, it was Eren, your lovely boyfriend. You let out a sigh of relief and opened your window.

“Eren! You scared the shit of me!” you said, grabbing his hand and helping him through your window.

“Sorry about that.” he chuckled, then glanced down at your other hand. “So you were going to stab me with.. scissors?”

“Well, I thought you were an intruder or something,” you said, walking over to your desk and putting away the scissors.

“Why would an intruder knock?” he laughed.

“Shut up, don’t laugh at me!” you gave him a light punch on the arm. “So why are you here? Not that I don’t enjoy you in my room.”

“Not for that…” Eren’s cheeks turned red at your comment. “I just wanted to surprise you, and see if you wanted to maybe walk downtown with me.”

“At night?” you asked with wide eyes.

“Yup!” 

“Why?” you asked, a bit confused. 

“Why not?” he said back.

“But Eren, my parents would kill me!”

“They don’t have to know, that’s why it’s called sneaking out.” 

“I don’t know…” you said unsurely.

“Oh come Y/N!” he grabbed onto your hands and stared into your eyes. You caught a glint of mischief in them. “Or we could just stay here if you want..”

You bit your bottom lip in thought. There was no way you could say no to him. 

“Let’s do it,” you smirked.

“Really?”

“Sure, what the hell.”

“Fuck yeah!” he said excitedly, giving you a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Keep it down, my parents are still awake!” you warned him.

“Oops… sorry..”

You quickly put on a sweatshirt of your favorite color since it was pretty cool outside. Thank goodness you still had your day clothes on so you didn’t have to get dressed. You slipped on a pair of shoes that were the closest to you and grabbed your phone, slipping it into your back pocket.

You and Eren then made your way out the window and snuck out into the night. You walked around in the empty streets of your neighborhood. The two of you holding hands as you talked about whatever came to your minds. Your relationship with Eren felt perfect. You two never had a problem talking to each other. You shared everything with him.

Eventually, you guys made it downtown, still talking and laughing. Unfortunately, the weather was not on your side and it began raining. Eren grabbed your hand you two ran towards the nearest open store, which happened to a 7-Eleven. The lady at the counter shot you guys a glance, probably very confused why there were two teenagers in her store at almost midnight. You just ignored her. 

You pulled out your phone checking the radar on your weather app. Thankfully it seemed that the rain wouldn’t last for too much longer. Eren insisting on buying you whatever snack you wanted which you thanked him for.

You two then sat outside against the wall of the gas station that covered you from the rain. Your clothes were considerably wet since you were just running in the rain. As you finished your food you noticed that Eren had been looking at you. 

“What?” you asked him confused.

“You’re beautiful.” he smiled at you.

Your cheeks heated up at his sudden compliment. “Oh stop it..”

“I’m serious, you’re literally perfect.” his hand caressed your face.

You returned his sweet smile and leaned into his lips until they made contact. You wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him closer, sharing a pure but passionate kiss with your lover.

Shortly after, the rain stopped and you and Eren walked back to your home. You made it back home at 1:21 a.m. Eren gave you a kiss goodbye and you snuck back into your home, never getting caught by your parents that night.

Regardless of the rain, that night was nothing but perfection.

—————

𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎

“Yeah, the first couple times we snuck out were great and all, but you can’t forget that one time we got caught,” you said laughing. 

“Oh god, it took forever to get back on your dad’s good side after that.” Eren grinned remembering the past. 

You and Eren continued to bring up stories from the past. Embarrassing times, times when you were with your other friends, and plenty of other memories. 

A little while later, after lots of talking, you checked your phone for the time. 

“Jeez, it’s only 5:08,” you sighed. “It has only been like 2 hours.”

“It has felt like way longer than that.” Eren chuckled.

“I know..” you said. There was a brief silence before an idea popped to your head. “Hey! How about we watch Netflix or something to pass the time?”

“You want to watch anime?” he asked, smirking.

“You know me so well,” you laughed.

You reached into your messenger bag to pull out your laptop and opened it up. You scrolled through Netflix until you found an anime that you had been obsessed with in high school. Clicking play, you then set it down near the middle of the elevator on the floor. You and Eren arranged yourselves so that you both sat against the wall of the elevator. Eren was so close that your shoulders were touching. The slight touch just made you want him to hold you again.. just like old times.

_ The hurt is over and we can move on, right? _

Eren’s words echoed through your head. What exactly did he mean by that? Did he want to completely move on from you and just be friends? Or could he possibly still feel something for you, and still had hope for a romantic relationship between you two? You couldn't tell what he wanted. You weren't even sure of your own feelings. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something that I've always wanted to do is sneak out and run through the streets at night. currently very jealous of y/n😔🤚


	5. Only the Future Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Eren finally get out the damn elevator. Now what?

𝟸 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛: 𝟽:𝟸𝟷 𝚙𝚖

You were woken up by a soft nudge on the shoulder.  _ When did I fall asleep? _ You couldn’t exactly remember. Your eyes opened and you had immediately realized that you had fallen asleep on the shoulder of Eren. You were very much embarrassed. Damn jet lag, you probably weren't used to the time difference yet, since Marley was a few hours ahead. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry Eren.” you apologized sheepishly. “I didn't mean to fall asleep on you.” 

“Hey, don't worry about it.” he chuckled. “Look, we can finally leave.”

Looking up, you saw that the elevator door was now opened and you were on the ground floor. Outside stood a few people talking amongst each other. Most likely people from building maintenance. 

“It’s about fucking time,” you said standing up. 

You circled your head in a clockwise motion, letting out a sigh of relief after hearing a pop from the stiff muscles in your neck. Sitting on the floor for over 4 hours definitely made you pretty sore. 

You put on your coat, not bothering to button it up, and lazily threw on your bag. Your laptop was already packed neatly away courtesy of Eren when you had fallen asleep.

“Let's get out of this damn elevator,” you said to Eren, lending a hand to pull him up which he gladly took. 

You and him then walked out into the hallway and towards the entrance. The lobby was now mostly empty since most people had already gone home for the day. Before exiting the building you two went up to the same lady at the desk. She seems to be packing up her stuff, ready to leave herself.   
  
She apologized profusely about the whole ‘getting stuck in the elevator thing’, but you had assured her that it was fine. Fortunately, she told you and Eren that tomorrow was going to be the final interviews, so you would still get a chance. After thanking her you headed out.

“Next time, I’m taking the other elevator.” Eren declared as he opened the door and held it open for you.

“Really?” you said. You walked out the door feeling the cold air hit your face. “Next time I’m taking the stairs.”

The sun had set and the city lights lit up the area. It was no longer snowing, and thankfully the sidewalks had gotten shoveled so your feet wouldn't get wet. You stopped and turned to Eren.

“Weirdly, I’m glad that we got trapped in an elevator together for almost 5 hours,” you confessed. 

“Me too,” he laughed. “It was nice talking things out.” 

“Yeah.” you smiled.

“So are you doing anything this Friday?” 

“Nothing really.” you shook your head. “Probably just looking for an apartment around here, that is, if I get a job here.”

“I’m sure you will, you’re like the smartest person I know,” he said rubbing the back of his neck. 

“What about Armin?”

“Okay, well, second smartest person I know.” he snickered. “Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to come over for dinner. Armin, Mikasa, Jean, and a few of the others will be there.”

“I don’t know..” you frowned. “Won’t they all be pissed at me for not keeping in touch with them?”

“Y/N, you're like a really hard person to stay mad at,” he smiled. “That’s just the person you are.”

You grinned. “Okay, sure. I’ll be there.”

“Great!”

“See you then.” You went up to Eren and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Yeah, see you,” he said, bringing his arms around your waist, holding you closer. 

You savored the hug for a few more seconds before slightly pulling away and giving him a kiss on his cheek. Fuck moving on. Today you had realized that your feelings for Eren never died, they had only just resurfaced. You were happy about it. 

“Bye, Eren!” you called as you walked away from him. He just stood there, with a huge boyish grin on his face. His face was a bit red, maybe from the cold, maybe from being flustered, or perhaps both. 

For now, you would appreciate being back in your hometown with your family and old friends. You wondered if eventually, your relationship with Eren would go back to what it once was. You were both more mature now, so maybe this time it would all work out and you would get your happy ending.

Only the future knows.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you read through the whole thing, thank you so much, I love and appreciate you!!💕
> 
> This story was purely a random scenario in my head and I decided to make it in a fanfic. I don't write a lot so if you enjoyed, please let me know!


End file.
